


What Is Updog?

by smellslikecitrus



Series: Hamilton Memes [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Funny, Gen, Kinda, Meme, One Shot, Prop Hunt, based on a youtube video, the author has no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellslikecitrus/pseuds/smellslikecitrus
Summary: What's updog?Thomas is clueless and James is sneaky.Just another addition to the meme collection.





	What Is Updog?

James and Thomas were playing Prop Hunt. They often played together as a way to relax after a hard day at the office. James got an idea. 

He chose the prop of a dog toy and hopped onto a box a ways up over an alley. He waited until Thomas’ screen cleared from the black (he was playing in the next room over so they couldn't cheat), came into view of the alley, and then spoke into his headset to Thomas. 

“Oh wow, is that updog?”

Thomas looked up and saw his prop on the box. “Thank you so much!” he said sarcastically. Thomas shot him. James moved. Now he only had 12% health. 

“Ow!” complained James as he heard Thomas laugh through the mic. Revenge time. 

“Dude, was there updog in there?” he asked quickly. 

“What are you talking about?” asked Thomas through his chuckles. “I don't know what updog is.”

“Updog?”

Thomas giggled again, “what are you saying?”

“Aww, it's updog!” James said again. 

“What is updog?” Thomas asked innocently. 

“HahahahaHAHA!” James couldn't stop laughing. 

“Ohhhh,” groaned Thomas when he realized what he had said. He had fallen right into James’ trap. “Oh, god.”

James was just dying of laughter in the next room over, his hands on his stomach to keep it from bursting.

“Well aren't you proud of yourself,” commented Thomas regretfully. He couldn't help but join in, James’ joy was infectious. 

After a few seconds of laughing, Thomas had to say something. “Oh god, that's the happiest I've seen you,” he got through the laughs, clapping his hands as he almost cried. 

“I have never in my life,” started James, still laughing maniacally, “gotten that to work!”

Thomas paused for a second and said quietly and as innocently as he could muster, “what is updog?”

They both burst into another round of laughter. 

“Oh, wow,” continued Thomas, “I hope you are proud.”

James continued laughing, clutching at his stomach as he started coughing from the pressure in his lungs. 

“You certainly seem to be,” smiled Thomas as he heard James casually dying in the other room. 

Back in the game, Thomas caught sight of James’ prop, a flower pot this time, zooming around the corner to hide in _a room full of flower pots_. 

Thomas wasn't sure how to find him, and the time was running down, so he decided to knock over as many flower pots as he could in the next minute. 

Despite James’ coughing and wheezing, he still managed to play the game like a pro, and won as a flower pot hiding behind another box Thomas hadn't looked behind. 

Prop Hunt’s always a lot of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy people are still reading this???? Thank you???? You're amazing????
> 
> If you have a request, please comment!


End file.
